oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Oggy
Oggy is the main character and protagonist of the series. Personality Oggy is a diplomatic, sometimes lazy and an easy-natured cat who is the constant victim of the Cockroaches. Of all of his life, he spends his life chasing and catching the cockroaches, but somehow developed a certain love/hate relationship with them and also learn without the cockroaches, no fun will be invented in his life. He also displays a love for gardening and eating food, which made him fat. Oggy seems to have a calm-demeanor but when provoked by the Cockroaches or someone, he would go and attack them. He sometimes do cross-dressing, because in one episode, the cockroaches steal his laundry bag and leaving trail of clothes and when he picks the clothes, he became embarrassed because there is a brassiere visible among the boxers and socks. He is scared of mice, which means he is murophobic. This is ironic because real life cats aren't afraid of mice. Character Data *Hair Colors: Black *Fur Colors: Blue *Eye Colors: Green (sometimes black) *Nose Colors: Red *Tummy Colors: Grey *Homeplace: Animville Appearance Oggy has a blue body, a red nose, a pink tongue, a grey tummy, whiskers on a yellow circle,black pointy ears, and white feet. In some episodes his appearance is weak, but when he gets angry, or kick a lot of people to the moon, such in "Copy Cat" episode. Relatives *Soto (Father) *Matilda (Mother) *Monica (Non-Identical Twin Sister) *Jack (Cousin) *Selina (Niece) *Hoard (Nephew) *Olivia (Wife) Friends and Pals *Olivia *Jack (Usually) *Joey (Sometimes) *Marky (Sometimes) *Dee Dee(Sometimes) *Monica (Twin Sister) *Bob (Rarely) *Dexter (2nd Pupil) *Marceline (1st Pupil) Enemies and Villains *Joey (Rival) *Marky (Usually) *Dee Dee (Usually) *Bob (Mostly) *Jack (Occasionally) Official descriptions Xilam Oggy is constantly victim to the roaches and through them, also prey to Bob the dog. As for Jack's "save the day" strategies, they generally turn against Oggy. Oggy is a clean freak and his house has to be spick and span. Roaches in his clean, neat home are the signs of a life's failure. These horrible, filthy, little vermin are always making him go against his nature, which is relaxed, lazy. All he wants to do is watch his pathetic TV shows, sprawled in his pink bean bag chair... Cartoon Network Oggy is a big blue easy-going Tom… well, that's how he'd describe himself. A sensitive cat with a kind heart: a "good guy". Only one thing this cat is after: a quiet snooze, curled up on his pink cushion in front of his favourite mind-numbing TV programs. He adores game shows, fantasising about the day he'll win a self-cleaning oven, or 12 gear vacuum cleaner on "The Wheel of Fortune"… Oggy, an Ideal Home fan, is a natty housekeeper. Disney Channel Asia Protagonist of the show. He usually spends his time either watching TV or doing housework - when not chasing roaches. Despite the constant mayhem caused by the cockroaches, Oggy has developed a sort of love-hate relationship with them. Without the cockroaches, nothing fun or interesting ever happens in his life. Relationships Olivia The new girl next door neighbor. He fell in love with Olivia in the episode "Olivia", he saved Olivia's life, making Jack and Bob jealous of him. She is a white cat. He is mostly nervous when he is with her, while Olivia doesn't feel nervous about the two liking each other and have feelings for each other. But, after a few episodes in Season 4, he doesnt feel nervous, and brave to be with her. In "Oggy is Getting Married", both Oggy and Olivia are married together. In almost every episode whenever Olivia is there, she kisses him on the cheek. Ocassionally, they end up kissing each other on the lips. Terra The former friend who appreared in two episodes (Jealousy and The Joker Joked). She came to his house for a date. He became jealous when Marky came to her. She was Oggy's mate, but their relationship ended when oggy accidently put on magicians clothes and uncontrollably played tricks on her. Jack Jack is Oggy's cousin, even though Jack is crazy, he is still a friend to Oggy. Sometimes Oggy wins over the cockroaches with help from Jack. Also, Jack is often there to save Oggy from the evil plots arranged by the cockroaches. Occasionally, however, Oggy has to stop Jack when something is going wrong to Jack. Monica Monica is Oggy's sister. Actually she is the twin sister of Oggy. In the episode "Don't Rock The Cradle", she has a baby and wants Oggy to babysit the baby. The only problem is that the cockroaches made an ultimate evil plan. All they had to do is to wake up Monica's baby numerous times. Joey, Marky, and Dee Dee Oggy holds an intense grudge against Dee Dee, Marky, and Joey, which was created even when he was a baby (revealed in the episode "It's a Small World"). He loses and falls victim to the cockroaches in many episodes, but in some other episodes he reigns victorious as he defeats them. Occasionally, however, Oggy is forced to work together with the cockroaches, especially when Jack "turns crazy", like in the episodes "The Dictator" and "Life's a Beach". Bob The next door neighbor with anger management issues. He is an enemy of Oggy in many episodes. Every time when Oggy destroys something that Bob is own, He is always gets beaten/punched/kicked by Bob. However, in the episode "To Serve of Protect","The Cicada and the Cockroaches" and "Olivia", he's no longer a villain to Oggy or beat him. On Season 4 and onwards Bob now rarely beats up Oggy. Trivia *Oggy is named after Iggy Pop. *Oggy is the only character in the Oggy and The Cockroaches series to have appeared in every episode. *Oggy is afraid of needle shots, as seen in many episodes like Hide and Sick. *Oggy has a removable nose.It makes a squeky sound when he press it. *Oggy is impossible to hurt if he's in love. *Oggy is afraid of mice (murophobia), can be seen in the episode The Outsider. This is ironic because usually, cats aren't afraid of mice and in fact, they consider them as their primary food however in Living Carrots he did not show any signs of murophobia when he tries to get the mouse from the mousehole. *Oggy is afraid of flying (aviophobia), can be seen in the episode Rock 'n Roll Altitude but at First Flight and Pharonuf he does not show any signs of aviophobia. *Oggy is afraid of water (hydrophobia), and this can be seen in the episode Deep End. In contrast to popular belief, most cats aren't afraid of water at all. They only run away from water whenever they are being sprayed by it. In some episodes, he did not show any signs of hydrophobia as when he is in water. *His phone number is 3333-6666. *Oggy has a large library in his house, and it was featured in the episode It's a Long Way Down . *Oggy's house looks bigger in the inside than the outside. *Sometimes, Oggy is acting somewhat girly in his personality as he occasionally dresses up like a maid and is shown gardening in his backyard. *He is based of Tom from Tom and Jerry. *Whenever he cries, it usually sounds like a baby crying. *The car Oggy drives is an orange Volkswagen Beetle as seen as A Jealous Guy. His neighbor, Bob, also owns a similar Volkswagen Beetle with the same color. *On Season 4 onwards, his baby crying sound higher up. Weaknesses *He has three phobias. Hydrophobia, murophobia and aviophobia. The Cockroaches mostly use murophobia on oggy *Bob. Period. the only time he has fought bob back was in Copy Cat Gallery Oggy/Gallery Oggy logo.png Season 4.png 390955 505362629518433 605672566 n.jpg Etc2.jpg 431831 504129132975116 373280752 n.jpg Untitled10.png Oggy-and-The-Cockroaches-Season-4.jpg 936227 507661655955197 596467259 n.jpg Untitled 12.png Oggy and the cockroaches by hakurinn0215-d55uv7i.jpg -Oggy-Win7-Paint-oggy-and-the-cockroaches-34658507-723-623.png oggy_and_the_cockroaches_the_movie_pic__2__by_nadaazahra-d6fg92x.png images (7).jpg imagebyjiggy.jpg|Oggy proposes Olivia imagebyjiggy2.jpg|Oggy inserts the ring Season4.png Oggy and the Cockroaches Oggy and the cockroaches full episodes - YouTube.jpg Oggy and the cockroaches full part 3 YouTube2.jpg Oggy and the Cockroaches EP1703.jpg Oggy and the Cockroaches-A TIP FOR A ROAD3.jpg Oggy and the Cockroaches - S01E35 - Race To The Finish.jpg Oggy and the Cockroaches - S01E35 - Race To The Finish3.jpg Hqdefault (3).jpg Download (1)456.jpg Emmanuel et Oggy.jpg|Oggy toy Images77jh.jpg Images (7)4645654.jpg Images (6)46456546.jpg Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Cats Category:Protagonists